In integrated circuit, or other semiconductor assembly, wire bonding is typically used to connect pads of a chip to a lead frame. In wire bonding, a wire interconnection is formed using a capillary, and the process starts by creating a ball at the end of the wire via electronic flame off. Thereafter, the ball is bonded to a first pad, and the wire is extended and boned to a second pad to electrically connect the pads.